Heart Pains
by CookiesXD
Summary: I know the title sucks but i couldn't think of anything! This is my first fanfic, and i'm sorry that the first chapter is so short! This is about Tessa and Will's whole romance, and some fighting scenes. I'm working on ch. 2, T for some fluff later on
1. Bad Dreams

Will ran into the dining room. Tessa was on the floor, a pool of blood pouring out of her mouth. Will froze in horror. He looked up and saw a figure standing in the doorway, a knife in one hand, bloodied. Without any warning, the figure collapsed onto the floor with a dull thud.

*One Week Earlier*

It's been practically a month since our talk on the roof. We've only talked to each other when needed, but its been killing me on the inside, I needed someone to talk to. I highly want to ignore Jessamine, she has been simply irritated these passed weeks, and even if I did try and put effort into talking to her, she would just spit back insults.

"Tessa," she heard through her door, "Dinner is ready." she recognized the voice immediately.

"I'll be there in a few short moments, thank you Sophie." Tessa said softly. She heard Sophie's footsteps receding from her door. She closed the Codex. She placed it down and headed for the door. She looked both ways, trying her best to avoid a certain someone. _Will_. She thought, she shuddered at the sound of his name. She started to walk out and heard footsteps behind her. She recognized those footsteps. Even his footsteps were arrogant. She giggled at the thought. _I can't look back now, I can't let him know that I know he's behind me. _Tessa thought. She heard the footsteps come closer, but then stopped. _What in the hell?_ she turned around and no one was there. _Must've been my imagination._ Tessa whipped back around and there he was, at the end of the hallway. She stopped dead in her tracks, almost wobbling over. She quickly turned around and started to walk very fast to the other end, but where was she to go? The dining room was the other way. "_Where Will was" _Tessa thought aloud. Covering her mouth, she gasped.

"Thinking about me?" his arrogant tone could not be mistaken. Now he was in front of her, she jumped. Tessa rolled her eyes.

"Why does everything have to be about you Mr. Herondale?" She noticed Will wince at the formality. This was her chance to make an escape before he said anything. With that, she walked around him and entered the dining room, Will following her. "What are you two doing being late for dinner?" Jessamine scoffed, rolling her eyes. None of them responded. Tessa sat down, and Will sat down across from her. They were the only two seats available. She could feel all eyes on her. She looked up and then quickly looked down.

"Tessa, are you okay?" Charlotte asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm perfectly fine." Tessa's voice came out all shaky. Will's head shot up.

"Ms. Gray your really pale!" Sophie gasped.

"I'm fine, really." Tessa whispered. She felt her chest tighten up and felt something running out the corner of her mouth. Everybody's expression dropped. She quickly grabbed at her mouth, pulling away there was blood on her hands. She grabbed a napkin and quickly dabbed at it. Now she was shaking very rapidly.

"Tessa!" Jem gasped. More blood began to pour out of her mouth, now rapidly. Will froze in horror.

"TESSA!" Charlotte screamed. Tessa collapsed, and everything went black.


	2. Letter

**Okay, here is chapter two...this is what i could pull together. Really hope you like it XD**

Chapter 2

She jumped up from her bed screaming, grabbing at her mouth.

All of a sudden she noticed someone sitting in her chair in the shadow. Jet black hair, brooding, a little bit of shock on his face…It was Will.

"Tessa?" his voice came out hard. She nodded, she couldn't speak, she was still registering what just happened. He took slow steps toward her bed, then stopped.

"I should leave you alo-" he started

"What are you doing here in my room four in the morning?" Tessa managed to slur out.

"Why are you talking like that?" he let out a small laugh, that laugh that she has been yearning to hear ever since their fight. She snapped out of it,

"I don't know what you're talking about William." she said sharply. She heard Will give out a fierce growl, which to Tessa, sounded kind of sexy.

"_Will_, it's _Will_." he whispered. They stood silent for a while, staring at each other. Will was eyeing her features; brown hair messed up into loose curls, her beautiful pale face that was starting to regain color. Her soft brown eyes sharp with fear. His face turned soft, he walked towards the bed sitting down beside her. She tensed up, _He smells so good for four in the morning. He looks so beautiful too._ She thought. He caressed her cheek, she closed her eyes as a shiver of pleasure went up her spine. All of a sudden he pulled away. Her eyes flew open, filled with confusion. He scanned her face, groaned, and then got up and walked to the door.

"Good night Tess." he looked over his shoulder shutting the door. _Tess_. She felt a tear slowly roll down her cheek. She laid back in her bed, and pulled the covers over her head. Slowly she dozed off.

**_Next Morning_**

Tessa woke up, rapid knocking on the door.

"Ms. Gray, why is your door locked, come on breakfast is ready!" Sophie called out.

"I'll be there!" she called out.

"Hurry up! Master Will and Master Jem are fighting on who should escort you downstairs, it is getting quite nasty."

"I'll be there!" she called out again.

"Hurry up before both of them started throwing fists!" Jessamine yelled by the door.

"Nah, he should be fine…I just knocked him out…" Will laughed. _What in the hell!_ She ran towards the door forcing it open. The three of them standing there, Sophie wearing a serious face, Jessamine rolling her eyes admiring her nails, and Will's face was filled with delight. Tessa looked, no Jem on the floor.

"You going to need any more rest, sleeping beauty?" Jessamine asked sarcastically. Will's face got serious, and was glaring at Jessamine.

"Jess?" he groaned.

"Yeah?"

"…Shut up."

"Whatever." With that, she rolled her eyes and walked away, heels clacking loudly. Will held out his arm,

"Well?" he said arrogantly. Tessa rolled her eyes and walked away, going into the dining room. She sat down, Will staring at her. She felt her cheeks go red and she looked down at her plate. He was _still _staring at her. She picked up her fork and poked at her eggs…he was still staring at her. _Why?_ she screamed in her head. _Is he doing this to make me go crazy?_ All of a sudden and loud and heavy knock on the Institutes doors. Charlotte opened it, but nobody was there, just a note.

_Dear Tessa,_

_I will get my hands on you. I bought you into this world, do not think that I won't take you out. I have decided when I catch you, I'm not going to marry you, what is the point? You'll just find a way to escape with the help of that Mr. Herondale, who we all know, you are deeply in love with. So I have officially made my choice; when I catch you, I will use your power for anything I desire, then I will kill you off, along with your little friends at the Institute. You have forty- eight hours to live. If you try anything to fight back, something precious of yours that you love the most will die, a slow painful death._

_- Axel Mortmain_

Right when Charlotte read the sentence about Will, Tessa felt everybody's eyes on her. But she didn't care, she looked up at Will, who was staring at Tessa. She had gone pale, worry in her eyes. When Charlotte finished reading, the two were still glaring at each other. Will's jet black hair in his eyes. It had gone silent. Everybody keeping their eyes on Tessa and Will. With that, Tessa pushed her chair back violently,

"Excuse me." her voice hard and cold and she walked angrily out of the room. Will got up and followed her, he slammed the door hard, making a loud boom. Everyone winced.


End file.
